Darrel
Darrel was a South Islander Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army who served as a member of the 5th Kaian Grenadiers. Biography Locust War Fallback to Noroa Shortly after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, Darrel and fellow Gear Cpl. Hugo Muir were still fighting against the Locust on the island of Kaia. They linked up with a paramedic and found a boat, and decided to head to the island of Noroa. After arriving, the paramedic gave the government there a list of names of people killed by the Locust he had retrieved from the morgue in order to allow them to notify any family members on Noroa or Galangi. One of the people notified about dead relatives was Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, who traveled to Noroa to join Darrel and Hugo in defending the island.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 302 Defending Noroa For the next eight years, Darrel, Hugo, and Bernie defended Noroa from Locust attacks, but the population of the island was slowly killed or left the island until only fifteen civilians remained to defend. Darrel and the others established a hidden camp in the cliffs on the eastern shore of the island, and gathered as much supplies as they could. They were joined by Miku, a civilian turned Gear, who completed their four man squad. While out scouting a nearby town, they encountered a group of Locust trying to scavenge a van. Determined not to let the Locust take anything useful, Darrel and the others set up an ambush along the Locust's route back to their sinkhole. Darrel and Hugo took up flanking positions while Bernie got into a tree to snipe and Miku went around behind the Locust. After Bernie sniped the lead Locust, Darrel and Hugo opened fire on the Locust, cutting two more down. Bernie asked Darrel where the rest had gone, and he told her that three of them were at the front of the road. Miku said he could flush them out, and told the others to get ready on both sides. Miku hit one with a crossbow bolt, and the two other Locust broke out left and right, attempting to escape. Darrel cut the one on his side down while Bernie and Hugo took care of the other. They then began scavenging the Locust's equipment and headed back to their hidden encampment.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 348-351 Bernie's Departure Upon reaching their camp's boundaries, Darrel and the others were startled when Jake, one of the sentries, jumped out from a bush wielding a Boomshot Grenade Launcher. Darrel moved the Boomshot's barrel away from them carefully, and told Jake that he was glad to see he was so alert, but not to ask him for the password. Jake asked them if they had killed any Locust, and Miku held up their haul for him to see. Darrel and the rest of the squad then went to their observation post and began going through their haul, while talking and deciding that the time had come to leave Noroa and go to Galangi. Hugo discovered a new COG radio piece among their haul, and said that it had to have been manufactured recently. Bernie pointed out whoever had built it could be dead by now, and Darrel said even if they weren't, the chances of them being able to come down and find them on the South Islands was almost zero, so it changed nothing. Hugo reluctantly agreed, and said he couldn't even get it working anyway. Over the next three days, Darrel and the others in the camp began packing up their supplies to head for Port Slaughterhouse on Galangi. A Stranded boat passed by and the Gears learned of Chairman Richard Prescott's recall order of all Gears, and how at least a year ago the COG was still holding out on the Jacinto Plateau. Bernie became determined to leave and go there, figuring that the defending Gears had to be her unit, the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry. Darrel was annoyed to hear her talking about "lost legion" crap again, but they were unable to convince her to stay with them and go to Galangi, and reluctantly parted ways with her.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 351-356 Personality and Traits References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:South Islanders